1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color-correcting green colored filter glass which selectively absorbs light having wavelengths both in the range of about 400 to about 500 m.mu. and in the range of about 600 to about 700 m.mu. and which has a high transmittance in the wavelength region of about 500 to about 600 m.mu..
2. Description of the Prior Art
In color printing, gelatin films which selectively absorb the wavelengths of blue, red, green, yellow light, etc. have heretofore been conventionally used as color-correcting filters. A gelatin filter has advantages because the coloring is relatively easy, whereby filters having various colors can be easily obtained and because the production cost for gelatin filters is low. On the other hand, a gelatin filter has the defects that, since deterioration in quality and discoloration tend to occur during use, in order to obtain a stable print in a consistent manner the filter must be exchanged within relatively short periods of time. For this reason, gelatin filters are not suitable for incorporation into devices with complicated mechanisms where exchange is difficult.
Conventional colored glasses have a color tone similar to that of gelatin filters, but the light absorption characteristics of conventional colored glasses are inferior to those of gelatin filters and, therefore, conventional colored glasses are not suitable for use in color correction.